


Of Changing and of Shifting Shape

by litbynosun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, Anyway more neurodivergence, Carlos in the Desert Otherworld, Episode: e069 Fashion Week, Gen, Just to be safe, More specifically ones for suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litbynosun/pseuds/litbynosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fashion Week's ... problem ... was not an isolated incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Changing and of Shifting Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Fashion Week is a hard episode to listen to. It's true, though, that in my experience suicide attempts are not always deliberate or dramatic - they just kind of... happen.

He supposes he’s been planning for this, in a roundabout way. Most of his clothes are ruined one way or another - holes worn in the knees, spilled canned tomato soup, stains from when his bandaids peeled off in the middle of the night. He hasn’t washed any of them in a long time; he can’t remember when he did the last batch of laundry. He can’t remember a lot of things.

He supposes he’s been planning for this. He has half-formed thoughts that he chases away with “not yet, not yet.” “Wait,” he says to himself. He isn’t sure what he’s waiting for. He does know that the time for whatever-it-is is approaching with all the thundering rapidity of … he doesn’t know. What was that word he wanted?

He supposes he’s been planning for this; making what preparations need to be made. There aren’t many - spend more time with Janice, so she won’t be so sad. Talk less on the phone with Carlos, so he won’t be so sad. The Faceless Old Woman has begun vindictively cleaning up after him. He won’t have to worry about _that._

He hasn’t planned exactly what would happen. Fashion Week is … convenient. Simple. Nobody can blame him, right?  It slipped his mind, it … what was that word he wanted?

He hasn’t planned this. He’s never been able to keep himself from oversharing. Carlos calls him a “blabbermouth.” He laughs a bit, thinking back to that voicemail. The sensation is odd. Tingly. His eyes flicker and shimmer with each breath.

He never planned for this - whatever “this” is - to fail. He thinks back - what did he do wrong? It must be his job. He should have known he wouldn’t escape radio so easily. He feels _something_ about this. There’s something internal happening, and it’s … what was that word he wanted?


End file.
